


a good day

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [26]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: kibum's not like the rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangles25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/gifts).



“here, hold my hand.” a chuckle slips through jessica’s lips as she wraps her fingers around the proffered palm, embarassed more to have kibum bear witness than from the actual fall itself. the hand not holding his runs through her hair nervously & she flashes him a tight smile.

there are no words for a moment, just the crunch of the gravel as they continue up the path. the day is bright & soft with cool air & the smell of fresh blossoms. the hand not holding his points toward a small hill & they climb together, his smile infectious & she feels her own begin to bloom.

it’s a long walk & the view when they reach the top is breathtaking: a river that sparkles in the sunlight & mountains dotted with noble trees & hidden beasts.  
the grass beneath their thighs is cool & vibrant & jessica’s fingers play with the stalks with one hand while the other rests still in kibum’s palm. the smile that had begun to bloom grows wider when the hand holding hers shifts & now their fingers link together.

she takes a risk & rests her head on his shoulder, giggling when he bumps her head with his own & sighing contentedly when the softest of kisses brushes against her forehead.

a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr: keysica, "hold my hand".


End file.
